spirit_in_the_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Walka Not a Talka
Walka Not a Talka is a song from Lindsay Lohan's unreleased album "Spirit In The Dark" featuring rapper Snoop Dogg. The song was later recorded by R&B singer Mya for her 2007 album "Liberation." Lyrics JR and Lindsay No problem breakin’ myself off If that’s what keeps me focused, man, yeah (Gotta get it, gotta get it) Done had my share of silly heartbreaks And now, now I’m a bitch that got a plan See when I talk it I’mma walk it Back it up and keep it rockin’ I’mma shake these haters off Straight business start takin’ charge When I’mma talk it I’mma walk it Back it up and keep it rockin’ No one, don’t get involved Gotta boss up, bitch, if you want it all If you a walka not a talka (G’s up, G’s up) If you a walka not a talka (Throw it up, throw it up) To all my ladies in the spot If you workin’ what you got If you a walka not a talka (G’s up, G’s up) I’m not the type for many way (I’m just a chill chick) Less I got somethin’ good to say (I am extravagant) Straight in the hill, straight in the hood (I’m always comfortable) I’ll take a G and flip him three ways See when I talk it I’mma walk it Back it up and keep it rockin’ I’mma shake these haters off Straight business start takin’ charge See when I talk it I’mma walk it Back it up and keep it rockin’ with you Put the beat on pause Be a real boss bitch start makin’ loud If you a walka not a talka (G’s up, G’s up) If you a walka not a talka (Throw it up, throw it up) To all my ladies in the spot If you workin’ what you got If you a walka not a talka (G’s up, G’s up) And what more can I say We rockin’ to set the pause And I’m goin’ to shakes to all my My underfavo’s to my CEO’s, I see ya Just raise them glasses if you go for broke, ooh I’m smokin’ all up in the club I’m gettin’ what I want with the lendi in my cup I want more than one, I’m all about the ball I’m in it for a second, the moment, the minute Today and tomorrow, I’m in it for the ball And she is to see ’cause she’s all up in the doll This is what I’m gon’ do, ball ’til I fall Me and Mya in the back of the party Gettin’ hugged by everybody, gettin’ higher The ladies just love Snoop D O Dogg They say I walk just like and my talk is like Matter of fact I let a boss is like If you a walka not a talka (G’s up, G’s up) If you a walka not a talka (Throw it up, throw it up) To all my ladies in the spot If you workin’ what you got If you a walka not a talka (G’s up, G’s up) Category:Songs